Wooden Swords, and Blue Lights
by Cramer87
Summary: Clary keeps dropping her sword during training, and Robert insist Clary be given some tough love. Jace tries to protect her by administering it himself, but still leaves her very injured. What would happen if while helping Clary heal Alec begins to have unexplained feelings towards her?
1. Chapter 1

For Your Own Good

Jace was use to being in charge of evening training, he always is unless Robert is in town, and even then a lot of times he just observes to make sure Jace is doing his job. Occasionally he will decide what drill he wants to see, to check everyone for improvement. Jace hurried to get dressed and ran down to the training room to get everything set up for today's lesson. When he got down to the training room he was surprised to see Robert waiting, and he didn't seem like he was in a good mood.

"Jace!" Robert's voice boomed "Where are the others?!"

"They should be here in second Robert, they are never late." Jace said hoping they wouldn't prove him wrong.

Just then Alec, and Izzy came in laughing and joking among themselves until they see Robert then they fell silent. Clary walked in pretty much right behind Alec and Izzy. She has only dealt with Robert's training a few times but it makes her nervous, and she had no doubt she was going to be sore in the morning.

Robert begins, "Jace will still be leading training today, but I will be observing very closely, and you just better hope I like what I see." Robert went and sat in his normal spot and began to observe. Before Jace starts training he glances at Clary trying to reassure her with his eyes, as she looks at him nervously. Training begins like it does every day with normal warm ups. They spend about 20 minutes stretching and warming up their muscles. Today their main focus will be on their blades. Everyone goes and gets their blade, and stands ready. They will be going through about 10 different drills today. The first half of drills Clary and Izzy are paired up, and then the second half the girls alternate between being paired with Jace and being paired with Alec.

Clary for some reason was still very nervous with Robert watching. She knew she wasn't doing as well as she usually does. It wasn't that Robert was a bad teacher, he was in fact a good teacher, but he was very very hard on them. He did it because he loved them and wanted them to be ready for anything, but it was still enough to make her nervous. When the first drill ends with Clary dropping her blade and Izzy standing over her. Izzy helps her up, and they begin again, and it doesn't take long before Clary drops her blade again. The next drill begins, and once again Clary drops her blade. A loud voice echoes through the training room, "I better not see you drop that blade again Clarissa!" Clary flinched, at his voice. Izzy looked up at Clary and whispered, "Please Clary for your own good focus, you're lucky you got a warning." Clary nods begins to focus more, and makes it through the first half of the drills.

Jace then pairs himself with Clary, and Izzy with Alec to start the second half of drills. They make it through 3 more drills seamlessly everyone seems to be on their game now, and into the flow of things. Clary was trying really hard to remain focused, but then Jace caught her by surprise and ended up knocking her to the ground and her blade went flying out of her hand. Robert flew out of his chair, "That's it Clarissa! You unfortunately need to be taught what can happen if you drop your blade while fighting a demon…..Jace get the wooden swords! NOW!" Alec and Izzy immediately stop fighting and flinched at the mention of the wooden swords. Jace's eyes grew really wide and he began to plead, "Robert she hasn't been training that long...you don't have to do this...please..."

Clary didn't know what was going on, but she knew it wasn't good. The way everyone acted when these wooden swords were mentioned meant something bad was about to happen. Robert said again, "Someone better get me those damn swords NOW, or I'll be forced to remind everyone who's in charge" Alec couldn't help but to do as his father ask. Alec came back with a wooden box which he opened to reveal two wooden blades that were a basic copy of the blades they were using earlier just made from wood. Robert gets up and begins to take his jacket off, and Jace begins to panic. He knows he can't fully protect Clary, but he can try struggling to get the words out he looks at Robert, "No...Robert please….I'll do it..." Clary glances up at Jace, as Alec and Izzy attempt to leave the training room. Robert glances down at Jace then to his other two children. "No, you two stay you, need to remember what happens when you drop weapons." Robert turns his attention back to to Jace, "I'll let you do it this time, but if I see you going easy on her I will take over do you understand." Jace nodded..taking a deep breath he takes both of the wooden swords from Robert and walks over to Clary.

While Jace is walking towards Clary Robert begins to speak, "Clarissa, I know you are probably going to find me to be cruel and unfair, but this is how it has to be. You cannot drop your weapon in a fight. If you drop your weapon during a fight you will most certainly be killed. It appears that you'll need a little tough love in order for you to understand." Then his attention turns to Jace and give him a go ahead nod.

Jace looks down at Clary, and in that moment she looks so small and so fragile, he hopes she will understand he is doing this out of love, and to protect her. When he looks in her eyes he can tell she's afraid, and what hurts the most is he knows that she is afraid of him. Jace readies his sword as does Clary. Jace lunges at Clary with his sword. Clary is putting up quite a good fight, and Jace knows it's probably mostly out of fear. Jace takes a deep breath as he gets ready to do the combination he knows is going to disarm Clary. Just as he planned Clary's falls to the ground and her sword leaves her hand. Jace is standing over Clary, and she looks terrified. Jace brings his sword back, and he hesitates. Robert voice booms, "Do it Jace or I will!" Tears form in his eyes, as he whispers "I love you Clary..." and he swings. Alec and Izzy flinch at the sound of the wooden sword making contact with Clary's ribs. They keep their eyes glued to the floor not wanting to watch. Clary tries not to scream out as the sword makes contact with her ribs. She tried to remind herself Shadowhunters don't show pain, Shadowhunters don't cry, but it was useless. Jace hits her again and again. He makes sure to avoid major organs, and where he thinks will hurt her the least. After about the 3rd hit Jace watches tears roll down her face as she curls into a ball to protecting herself the best she can. The 4th swing that connects with Clary's hip causes her to cry out. The 8th hit even though it wasn't to her head made the pain more than her body could stand and she passes out.

Jace was about to swing again when he saw that she was no longer conscience, he dropped the sword and falls to his knees. Seconds later he feels a strong hand on his shoulder, "Son now you know the meaning of this will is going to hurt me more than it hurts you." Tears began to streak down Jace's face as he makes his way to Clary. He can already see the bruises starting to form on her arms and legs. He looks over at Alec, "Please Alec...carry her to the infirmary for me?...I don't think she'll want me touching her..."

Alec nods sadly walks over and gently lifts Clary into his arms. Izzy runs over to Jace, and kneels down in front of him "I know right now you feel like a monster, but I promise you...I completely understand why you did it." Jace doesn't look up but whispers, "Yeah, will she though?"


	2. Chapter 2

Izzy gets up and runs to catch up with Alec. Jace takes a few minutes to collect himself then gets up and walks to the infirmary. When he gets there he can't bring himself to go in. He watches as Alec exams her bruises. His expression stays light looking at her arms and legs, and then he sees the hits she took to her hip and ribs, and he flinches. He looks over at Jace, and he doesn't have to say the words Alec's look alone tells him what he needs to know...broken...He was responsible for breaking Clary's bones. He backs up until his back hit the wall and he slides down, bringing his knees up to his chest, his head down resting in his hands. He glances up just as he saw Alec exit the infirmary. He glances inside to see Izzy sitting on the edge of Clary's bed slowily wrapping her ribs. No sooner than she gets done Clary begins to wake up.

Izzy moves the hair from Clary's face, "Hey there, how do you feel?" Clary looks a bit confused but answers, "It hurts...a lot….where's Jace?"

Izzy glancing at Jace in the hallway, "He's in the hallway punishing himself for this."

Clary sighed, "If he knew he would be punishing himself for this why did he offer to do it?"

Izzy's face softened, "I know it may not look like it, but he did it to protect you..." Izzy could read the confused look on Clary's face so she kept talking, "We have all had this done to us, and as painful and as awful as it is it only takes once or twice, and you'll never drop your weapon again. I know it's really hard to understand how it could be a kindness it really is. The first time I had it done Alec offered to do it, and I was so angry at him, how could my own brother offer to hit me, but then a year later I was feeling off and kept dropping my weapon and dad did it...it is to date the worst pain I've ever been in. It was only after dad administered the punishment did I realize how much Alec really did love me. Please Clary don't be stubborn like I was, don't wait until it happens again to realize how lucky you are."

Clary nodded she now understood, "Izzy" she said weakly, "Could you please get Jace from me?" Izzy nodded of course, and got up and went into the hall.

Jace watched as Izzy made her way towards him. He braced himself for her to tell him that Clary never wanted to see him again. Izzy softly says, "Stop punishing yourself Jace...she knows you did it because you love her, and she wants to see you..." Jace is completely baffled how could she want to see me after what I did to her he thought. He just confusingly stands and makes his way to into the room sitting in the chair farthest away from her, Clary glanced over at Jace who is looking at the floor he can't bare to see the bruises he put on the girl he swore to love and protect and then he hears Clary's strained whisper "come...here..."

Jace gets up and goes to sit in the chair next to Clary's bed, but Clary shakes her head no, she whimpers, "want...you..." Jace knows what she wants, and he'll give her anything she wants even if he doesn't deserve it. Jace slips his shoes off and slowly gets in bed beside Clary, He leans against the headboard, as he watches Clary begin to struggle to get to him. Jace doesn't say a word, and gently lifts Clary into his lap, Clary tries not to show how much it hurts, but Jace can tell she's in pain. His heart beat begins to speed up the moment he leans her against his chest and he wrapped his arms carefully. Clary instantly snuggles into him, and begins to relax. Jace just can't keep quiet anymore, "Clary…I'm so sorry...I'm so so so so sorry..." Jace's voice becomes desperate, "I don't expect you to ever forgive me, but...Thank you for allowing me to hold you..." Clary realized Jace was holding her like it would be the last. Clary's body was giving out, and she was to weak to say all the words she needed to say to reassure him so she grabbed the front of his shirt clutching the cotton material in her fist, then she said the only word that made sense to her, "mine."

Jace looked down completely stunned, "You still want me? How could you still want me?" Clary nodded, and whispered, "mine" and then she gave into the sleep that she had been battling with. Jace whispered, "I don't deserve you beautiful girl." Jace slid all the way down into the bed carefully moving Clary down next to him rolling her so she wouldn't put any pressure on her cracked ribs or fractured hip. He reached down and grabbed the comforter and pulled it over both of them. As soon as he settled in next to her he heard Clary sigh and smile as she clutches his shirt. It didn't take Jace long to fall asleep.

Around 2 am Clary wakes up, she is in so much pain she can't move, and no matter how hard she tries she can't help but cry out in pain. Jace wakes up immediately "Clary? Where does it hurt?" The look in Clary's eyes tells him that everything hurts. Jace slowly and gently moves himself away from Clary, "I'm gonna get Alec to get Magnus to hell with Robert."

Jace stands up and speed walks to Alec's door. He feels bad for waking him up, but he knows Magnus will answer Alec. Jace knocks on the door, it only takes a few seconds, and a very sleepy Alec answers the door, "Jace, it's 2 in the morning why aren't you asleep?"

Jace replies, "I was asleep until Clary work up crying and is in so much pain she can't move….Please Alec call Magnus..."

Alec looks apologetic at Jace, "You know I can't do that...Dad says." "To hell with him and his damn rule! Please Alec I'm begging you..." Alec could see the desperation and hurt in his eyes. "Maybe I could see if Magnus can make her some pain medicine...I can't knowingly let him heal her, but maybe we can get her pain under control so she can sleep." Jace sighed in relief, "Thank you Alec..." Alec nods, "You're welcome, I'll come down to the infirmary and let you know when I hear something."

Jace jogs back down to Clary, who is still lying there in tears trying to roll over. Jace quickly rushed to her side, "Please let me help you what are you trying to do?" Clary once again struggles to try to roll from her side to her back. Jace as gently as possible picked up Clary and rolls her to her back as she whimpers in pain, but relaxes slightly in the new position. Jace reaches down and takes her hand in his and interlocks their fingers. He slightly smiles at how perfectly her soft petite hand fits into his large callused hand.

Alec knocks slightly on the opened infirmary door. Jace looks up at Alec, "Did you get a hold of him?" Alec walked into the infirmary glancing down at Clary, and even though in the beginning Alec didn't care for Clary, but now he couldn't imagine what his life would be like without her, and it definitely hurt to see her in this much pain, he also understood the desperation in Jace's voice when he came to ask him to call Magnus, Alec looked up at Jace, "Uh...yeah he said he would be here soon."

Then the familiar sound of Magnus' voice coming from the door, "Magnus is here now….now lets see what we have here," he come over to stand next to Alec, "Oh Clary...darling what have you gotten yourself into this time?"

Jace just looked down at the floor, he didn't really want to hear Alec tell Magnus how he beat Clary unconscious with wooden swords. Alec sighed, "Clary kept dropping her weapon during training today, and dad was there..." Magnus gasp and said, "He brought out the wooden swords didn't he?"

Alec looked confused, "How did you know know about the wooden swords?"

Magnus looks amused, "Oh Alexander Shadowhunters have been using those damn things probably longer than I've been alive, and that's a reallly long time..." Magnus looks at Clary, "So Robert got her with the swords ey, the poor dear."

Alec took a deep breath in, "No, he didn't…."

Magnus looked questioning, "Well if he didn't do it who did?"

Alec took a deep breath and instead of saying it he looked over at Jace, Magnus followed his gaze and gasp, "Jace, you did this?"

Jace's shoulders slumped forward, "Yes..." Before Magnus could ask anymore questions he said, "He was protecting her...dad would have hurt her way worse than he did.

Magnus looked back at Clary, "Come here Cupcake, let me see what you got going on?" Alec moved toward Clary, "Alright Jace if you can get behind her and let her lean on you I'm going to lift her up where I can unwrap her ribs okay?"

Jace nods and gets behind Clary, Alec looks down at Clary, "I'm sorry Clary I have to unwrap your ribs, but it's gonna make your hip hurt a bit alright?" Clary just whimpers…

Alec puts his forearms under Clary's arms and gently lifts her up, as he is moving her she starts screaming. Jace flinches at the sound of Clary screaming. Alec whispers, "I know Clare I'm sorry.." Alec leans Clary against Jace this makes Clary relax a little even in extreme pain she can't help, but to relax against Jace. Alec pulls up Clary's shirt that comes up a little farther than he intended resting on top of her chest. Jace pulls Clary's shirt down over he chest, "Alec could you refrain from showing your boyfriend, my girlfriend's chest?" Alec turns about 4 shades of red, "Sorry..." Magnus couldn't help but to smile in amusement, Alec gently took the wrapping off of Clary's ribs. Magnus came and sat next to Clary examining her ribs. He slowly moves his finger tips over every inch of the bruises on her ribs.

Magnus nods, "Alright let me see this hip of yours, Alexander I'm going to need you to pull her pants down so I can see her hip."

Clary looks up at Jace who is trying to keep himself under control. He knows they are just trying to help, but the thought of another man taking Clary's pants down is almost to much for him. Alec takes a look at Jace then at Clary and swallows hard. Magnus pipes in, "Oh for goodness sake Alexander she's a girl not a snake…"

He sits down next to Clary, "sorry Clary..." as he slowly begins to pull Clary's gear pants down. Clary instantly begins to cry. All of her injuries hurt, but her hip is what hurts the most. Jace leans down as whispers to her softly while Magnus is examining her hip.

Magnus says, "Well first off Alexander you might as well take her pants completely off. Even though these are just draw string pants they are tied around her hip, and that's making the swelling worse."

Alec is sure if Jace wasn't holding an injured Clary that he would have punched him in the face by now, but he slowly leans over and grabs both sides of Clary's pants and pulls them down the rest of the way. He wishes he could look away, but with the bruising on her legs he has to look to be careful not to aggravate them.

Magnus stands up, and Alec awkwardly grabs Clary's blanket, and covers her up. Magnus puts his fingers to his lips, "Well her ribs are definitely broken, but her hip..." Magus looks at Jace to judge his reaction, "It's shattered..." Jace looking absolutely devastated leans down and whispers in Clary's ear, "I'm so sorry baby…Please believe me I was trying to protect you...I'm so sorry..." Clary just laces her fingers through Jace's and squeezes his hand. Magnus starts talking again, "I understand the rule is that there can be no healing, but I would highly advise that her hip gets healed. The way it's shattered it will never heal right, and she will have problems with it for the rest of her life. Everything from her ability to fight demons to one day being able to carry a child."

Jace looks at Magnus, "Fix this... all of it."

Alec looks at Jace, "Jace, I know you want to take all of her pain away, but dad will be so pissed."

Jace tried to contain his rage, "I don't care about how he feels about this! He can beat me bloody for all I care as long as Clary is okay..."

Magnus cleared his throat, "Could you two agree to compromise? I know the rule is no healing, but there is no question I have to do something. How about I heal the bones, and leave the bruising? She gets to learn her lesson, without any permanent damage, and unless Alexander opens his big mouth Robert wont be able to tell the difference."

Jace looks skeptical, but he agrees. Alec looks a bit conflicted, and then he looks down at Clary..."Alright that works, and Clary I really hope you understand that I'm not trying to be an ass..I really hate seeing you in pain...I just want to keep you out of trouble. The first time I had to use the wooden swords, I waited for him to go to sleep and I healed myself...dad was so angry that when I woke up he did it again for cheating, and if you think those bruises hurt wait until your bruises get bruises. I promise I'm just trying to look out for you."

Clary flinched at the thought of ever having to even look at those swords again. Jace looked down at her, "is this okay with you Clary?" Clary thinks for a second and nods.

Magnus claps his hands together, "Alright Alexander I need you to switch places with Jace, and Jace dear I can't let you stay in here while I do this..."

Jace looks like he is about to argue, but Magnus narrowed his eyes, "Either you give Clarissa to Alexander, or I leave. I know you want to stay here and protect her, but it is going to be extremely painful for her and draining for me, and I know you wont be able to sit there while I do it. I also don't think you will hold her down and cover her mouth."

Alec looks a bit confused, "and you think I will?"

Magnus sighed, "I know you will because not only do you love me, but you love Clary, and Jace."

Alec glanced at Jace, and Clary still unable to move due to pain." You're right..alright Jace give me Clary..."

Jace looks a bit upset but he sighs in defeat. Alec leans down and sits Clary up a bit, so Jace can scoot out from behind her. When he gets out Jace takes over holding up a crying Clary. Once Alec is in place Jace leans her back against Alec. He bends down and kisses Clary's forehead, "I love you.." Jace looks up at Alec and then at Magnus, "Please take care of her...she means everything to me…." Alec straightens his face and nods, while Magnus meets his gaze, "She'll be fine Jace.." Jace closes the door behind him and he already knows that Magnus has it locked, and all he can do is sit and wait.

Magnus looks at Clary, "Are you ready Love?" Clary whimpered, but nodded that she was ready.


	3. Quick AN

I am so thankful that it was brought to my attention that my story was confusing. Upon further inspection I realized somehow I uploaded chapter 2 of a different story to this story. Whoops... The correct chapter two is now up, I hope you like it!


End file.
